thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alma Harlow
Alma Harlow is a citizen representing District Thirteen in the Hunger Games. They belong to Tehblakdeath. Please do not utilize this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message, either on his message wall or in the comments section. This tribute's district partner is typically either Albion Drake or Lucian Aventair, although they do not need to be submitted with one of them. 'Information' Name: Alma Harlow District: Thirteen Gender: Female Age: 16 Alignment: Chaotic Good Personality: Alma is someone who's very much about doing good in life. She loves helping people no matter how big or small the task is. She strives to do good by her definition, be it for her friends, for a stranger, for her community, or anything else under the sun. She hates villainy and always strives to fight against it no matter what. These feelings come uprooted from social awkwardness brought on by having been an outcast for most of her life, which she fought to change by being a good person around the District. Aside from her overbearingly good-natured heart and that social awkwardness, Alma doesn't have much else in the way of personality. Height: 5'10" Weight: 158 pounds Weapon(s): Alma's main weapon of choice is her fists, since they normally can do the trick by intimidating someone into submission from their past crimes. It's usually just the two hands doing all the dirty work, although she knows better than to leave her fingerprints over a crime. However, if things are a little more hectic, she also has been known to use baseball bats or similar weapons. In the context of the Hunger Games, Alma's weapon would thus likely translate to a mace. History: Backstory=WIP |-| Guidelines/Condensed Version= *Born into a poor family oppressed by the richest in the District, Alma Harlow didn't have much going for her in her earliest days. She was just a kid struggling in the poor part of town like any other. *She became enamored early on with the idea of a superhero coming to save her family from their depths of sorrow and pity as a child, and soon grew fascinated with the concept. She craved the idea of a Superman swooping in to get them onto their feet and stabilize them in society, a Batman to help fight the crime she saw so often on the streets. *However, already by the age of ten, she had realized the sobering truth that that wasn't going to be a possibility. She began to become more disillusioned by the idea of a superhero coming to save her, and began to realize that if she was going to get out of her current situation, it'd have to be at her own hands. *Alma began to train to become a better fighter. She focused on trying to build up her muscular strength and trying to push her body to become better overall. She wanted to begin to protect and help the people of her neighborhood, at any cost necessary. *She began to adopt this persona of a vigilante, always fighting for justice and to help save people in bad situations. While her heart was in the right place, she didn't always use the most lawful methods to do it, resorting several times to frontier justice-style murder. *Alma's heroics meant that people wouldn't rat her out for her crimes, but it couldn't stop the Peacekeepers from noticing. The stronger their presence got, the harder it was for Alma to help others out. *Eventually, she was caught in a sting operation, and seeing as she was of reaping age and a talented fighter, they gave her an ultimatum: volunteer for the Games, where, if she won, her record would be wiped clean and they would turn a blind eye to her future actions, or be executed via firing squad. *It was immediately apparent to Alma as to what her goal would have to be, and she accepted, on the condition that they would supply her with training equipment until reaping day. *When the day arrived, Alma realized she wouldn't be volunteering in a traditional sense: she would already be on the stage as the female representative, meaning no females would be realistically reaped that year. Strengths: Alma's main strengths lie within her overwhelming pursuit of justice, meaning her body's been physically toned and built in the exact way, shape, and form of strength she needs to achieve that goal. Alma's other strengths are her alertness, which can pick up even the slightest shifts in atmosphere or the smallest flutters of feet, and finally her speed. In a footrace, it's more than likely that she could catch up with nearly any other tribute, assuming there are no obstacles in her path. Weaknesses: Alma's biggest weaknesses are her socially awkward personality, which, among other things, makes it hard for her to form deep bonds such as alliances with the other tributes, but also include her lack of conscience when it comes to defeating evil people, using any method or means at her disposal, as well as her lack of skills with more weapons than her fists and a mace. Fears: Alma represses all of her fears within herself, and thus doesn't show any reactions to them, although it is believed that her main fears are being shunned for her identity and her beliefs. Reaping reaction: Alma stood on the stage in silence, her only reactions being disgust as the Capitol video played at the beginning, showing the previous Games, as well as shaking her District partner's hand after they came up onto the stage. Group Training: Alma mostly keeps to herself, although she'll stand up for weaker, younger tributes if they're being harassed. Otherwise, she spends most of her time either in the simulation or at the mace station. Individual Sessions in Training: Alma doesn't give off a particularly good showing on purpose, wanting to keep her secrets for the Games. Interview Angle: Alma presents her persona as a vigilante as her personality to the audience. It comes off most likely as quirky, although it is up to the author to decide if it's a good thing or not. Alliance: Alma will likely be a loner unless requested by a younger tribute to help them. Token: Alma's token is a small pack of the calling cards she leaves behind after every task she undertakes as a vigilante. Mentor Advice: Your overbearing goody-two-shoes personality is going to be your downfall. Prove me wrong, Alma, or die trying. 'Inspiration and Etymology' Alma did not have an inspiration. I literally took her name from the Character District Naming Guide and I'm too lazy to search up the actual etymology. 'Trivia' *Alma's RL is actually cosplay, although I'm not sure of who it is exactly. Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Females Category:District 13 Category:16 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Characters